Anime Characters x OCs
by CloudSkylark18
Summary: Just a little something that's been on my mind. I wanted to try this out for a while. Please bear with me if these aren't that good as I don't really excel at romance. I will accept requests if you'd like to see an OC of yours paired with an anime character (and if so please PM me for more details), but please look at the list in the first couple of one-shots. On Hiatus
1. Safe

Yamamoto Takeshi x OC

This may turn out fluffier than I expect so bear with me.

The day was bright, and clear. A soft, pleasant breeze freshened the air. Everything was quiet, until _Clang!_ The sound of hard leather meeting metal was heard. Cheers rose up from a crowd as the star player on the Namimori Middle baseball team ran to first base and then to second. On his way to third the ball was picked up and thrown towards home when the opposing player realized that home team's secret weapon was on his way there. The white sphere was thrown fast, and hard straight towards the plate. The catcher reached out, caught it, and leaned forward to tag Yamamoto Takeshi. The view was obscured. The students, parents, and teachers of Namimori held their breaths as they waited for the umpire to make the call.

"Safe!" came the verdict after a tense moment. More cheers erupted, one of the loudest from raven haired girl. Her friend beside her rolled her eyes, but smiled any way as brown hair fell across her face.

"Ren just because your crush won the game doesn't mean you have to go ballistic," the brown haired girl teased. Ren blushed madly, and looked as though she wanted to disappear.

"K-kira I told you not to say anything about that in public. What if someone heard?" Ren asked worry dancing in her hazel eyes.

"No one heard me, besides you; the cheering was too loud. Which begs the question have you confessed yet?" Kira asked playfully.

"N-n-no, w-why would I do that? I can't compete with his fangirls. Besides I'm sure he already has a girlfriend," Ren said her short hair falling forward over her shoulders as she hung her head, "Anyway, we should leave since the game is over."

The two girls stood and filed out of the stands with the other spectators. Kira waved goodbye to her friend before heading away towards her home. Ren stood shifting from foot to foot as she waited for her brother to pick her up. After standing there for five minutes longer than necessary the black haired girl began the walk home.

 _'Guess he forgot again,'_ Ren thought with a sigh. As she went to pass an alley something caught her attention. She turned towards the alley wondering what it was she had heard. She was sure something moved as she continued to look into the slowly darkening dead end. Ren, against her better judgement, moved towards the alley.

"Hello is someone there?" she asked. Suddenly a cat leaped out at her. Startled she began falling backwards before crashing into something. The cat disappeared, leaving her to let out a sigh of relief. Then she remembered that she was being held up by something, and it was awkward too. Ren tilted her head back as much as she was able, and blushed when she realized what or rather who she were leaning against.

"Y-yamamoto-san! Gomenesai, I wasn't paying attention," Ren said embarrassment lancing her voice.

"Ahahaha it's alright. I didn't think you be afraid of cats though," the star baseball player said with a smile. Ren's blush grew even more pronounced much to her horror.

"I'm n-n-not really. It just startled me jumping out like it did," she tried to explain, brushing strands of your raven hair away from her face.

"Ahahaha I see. Well, I'll see you around Ren-san," Yamamoto said walking across the street. Ren stood there for a moment in shock. She couldn't believe that her crush knew her name. A grin broke out on her face unbidden, but not unwelcome. Her expression remained in that manner for a while as she made her way towards her house once more. Ren passed another alley way, but stopped puzzled. She had heard something again, but it sounded much louder than a cat. Her happy expression turned to a cautious one as she made her way closer to the alley. Suddenly she stopped.

"This is stupid, and I need to get home," she growled at yourself her hazel eyes flashing. Ren turned and continued on her way. Not long after though she felt as though she was being followed, but when she looked over her shoulder she saw nothing. She shrugged and continued walking her short black hair moving slightly as she walked. Still the feeling wouldn't go away, and Ren didn't want to lead someone, if indeed there was someone right to her home. So though it was getting dark she decided to change paths and go the longer way to her house.

*time skip because I'm feeling lazy*

Ren had been walking for nearly an hour now and the street lights were being turned on. Still the feeling wouldn't go away. She was annoyed, and getting tired. Still Ren just couldn't lead a stalker or something much worse to her home. Her hazel eyes were filled with frustration and she ran a hand through her hair angrily. She pulled out your cell phone, and dialed home. No one answered so she left a message.

"Hey Dad, Hiro sorry if I'm worrying you, but I'm taking the long way home. I'll be there soon. Sayonara," Ren said purposefully leaving out the part about her being followed; no sense in having them worry more. Then she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She continued walking but she was definitely getting tired. As her eyes grew heavy she didn't pay much attention to where she was going and as such she ran into something, probably a wall she guessed. Surprisingly for a wall it was warm.

"Ren-san?" a voice questioned.

 _'Who knew walls could talk. But why does it sound so familiar, and how does it know my name?'_ Ren asked herself. She looked up, and immediately blushed. The 'wall' was actually her crush. She was so embarrassed; this was the second time she had run into Yamamoto today.

"Ah Y-Yamamoto-san. Gomen I wasn't paying attention… again," she said sheepishly. Yamamoto laughed.

"It's fine," the baseball player said and then studied your face, "Your face is all red. Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just *yawn* tired," Ren explained sleepily. The shock of running into Yamamoto had begun to wear off and she was feeling the effects.

"Shouldn't you be in bed then?" the tall boy asked his brown eyes filled with concern. Ren nodded.

"Probably, but I can't go home yet," she said. Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm being followed by somebody. It's their fault that I can't go home and go to bed," Ren complained. Yamamoto looked behind you, but saw nothing.

"I don't see anybody Ren-san. Are you sure you're being followed?" she was asked. Ren nodded.

"'Course I am, but every time I look there's no one there," she groaned, "But as soon as I start walking I feel myself being followed. And I don't want to lead someone to my house that has less than noble intentions."

"Then why don't you stay here for tonight?" Yamamoto asked. Ren sent him a puzzled look.

"The street?" she asked. Yamamoto laughed and shook his head.

"No my old man's restaurant," he said looking to the side. Ren followed the baseball star's gaze and found herself looking at Takesushi's entry way. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose," she said trying to play off her blunder.

"My old man won't mind, besides if you don't get some sleep you could get sick," Yamamoto said leading you into the restaurant.

"Ah Takeshi I was wondering what was taking you so long," Tsuyoshi said turning to face his son, "Oh whose your friend?"

"Old man this is Tsukiko Ren," Yamamoto said, "She needs a place to stay for the night, and I thought she could stay here."

"Only if it's not too much trouble Yamamoto-san," Ren said bowing.

"It's no trouble at all. I must say I've heard so much about you young lady," Tsuyoshi said.

"About me?" Ren asked pointing to herself in confusion.

"Yeah Takeshi's always talking about you," Tsuyoshi said, "Though I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever meet the girl my son seems to be infatuated with."

"Old man!" Yamamoto said. Ren blinked not sure if she had heard right: Yamamoto Takeshi infatuated with her. She looked over at Yamamoto and found a blush on the baseball player's face confirming his father's statement. She smiled.

"I would have never thought," Ren said, "Guess I wasn't paying attention to that either."

Yamamoto laughed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Takeshi, I don't have too much to do so why don't you show your friend where she can stay," Tsuyoshi said. Yamamoto nodded and took Ren's hand leading the ravenette to the stairs which lead to the living quarters of the father and son. She was taken to what appeared to be Yamamoto's room. After all it had baseball pictures all over the place. Ren walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yamamoto-san where are you going to stay?" she asked towards the door.

"Ahahaha I'll just sleep on the couch. I'll see you tomorrow Ren-san," the dark haired boy said.

"Matte, um gomenesai Yamamoto-san, but could you maybe stay?" Ren asked embarrassed, "I, well it's hard for me to get comfortable when I'm staying somewhere for the first time. And I'm afraid that whoever was following me may still be around."

"Ahahaha of course I'll stay. After all I have to make sure you're safe," Ren blushed when his words sank in. She found herself sitting next to her crush, and she thought back to earlier when Kira had asked if her confessed. She figured if she was ever going to do it, it might as well be now. Of course that could have been the sleep talking.

"Um, Yamamoto-san about earlier, downstairs with your dad," Ren started.

"What about it?" Yamamoto asked. Ren shifted for a minute, but finally worked up her courage.

"Well, was what he said really true?" she asked, hoping that it was. Yamamoto grinned.

"Yeah," Ren smiled at his answer.

"Good because I like you Yamamoto," she said. The baseball star seemed surprised at first, but his surprise turned into a smile. Ren found herself pulled into a hug, and the warmth from it had her yawning and falling asleep. Soon her eyes were closed and her breathing became even. The last thought she had before the oblivion of sleep took her was that she felt safe, and she wanted to stay that way for as long as she could.

 **If any of you want to know whether something was really following you or not, well I'm leaving that up to your imagination. Please R &R, and let me know what you thought. This really did turn out fluffier than I intended, but still it was one of the best things I've done. I will accept requests of pairings, and ideas. Give me a word or idea and a character and I'll do my best to make a one-shot for you. The following is a list of anime that I know enough about to do a good one-shot.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Yona of the Dawn**

 **Soul Eater (kind of)**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Vampire Knight (sort of)**

 **Pokemon**

 **Bakugan**

 **YuGiOh**

 **Black Cat**

 **Black Butler (slightly)**

 **Possibly some Hetalia**

 **And a bit of Naruto**

 **And if I think of any others I'll let you know later.**

 **Thank you to all you wonderful readers who took the time to read this one-shot, and I hope that you enjoyed it. Feel free to follow and favorite, and I hope you'll read the next one-shot once I finish it. Ja ne.**


	2. Klutz

Dino Cavollone x OC

Okay so next one-shot. This one is also done simply by me. No one requested anyone so I'll be doing this. I have a couple other ideas already but I would be happy to do the same character more than once if someone wants to see a different kind of one-shot, but nothing extreme so that means nothing over PG-13 for me. Sorry if you wanted something different, but that's my rule. With that out of the way let's begin.

Akiko was bored, and that was an understatement. Her blue-green eyes stared at the ceiling listlessly. For the life of her, she couldn't think of anything to do. The thought of reading, watching movies, or playing video games bored her. After all she could only play Super Smash Bros Brawl so many times. Akiko sighed throwing her arm over her face.

"I'm so freaking bored," Akiko groaned, "Argh why can't something interesting happen for once?"

Suddenly she heard the sound of someone falling down stairs. A small smile wormed its way onto her face. There was always him to hang with she supposed. Akiko made up her mind and stood. Her neck-length red hair settled into its normal style as she began walking to the stairs. There she found a good friend of hers sprawled on the ground face first. She laughed at his predicament before moving closer.

"Ne, Dino-san I don't think the floor's all that comfortable," Akiko commented stopping in front of him, "Did you trip over the air or something?"

The blond Italian lifted his head his brown eyes resting on her face. An embarrassed blush dusted his cheeks.

"O-of course not Aki. I just missed the first step," he mumbled out the last bit. Regardless of his attempt to be quiet she still heard, and laughed. Dino glared half-heartedly at her, but in the end he just ended up smiling. After she caught her breath Akiko offered her hand to Dino who took it gratefully, and hauled the blond up. Humor still danced in her blue-green eyes, but her friend didn't seem to notice.

"So Dino-san what brings you here?" Akiko asked. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, which was accompanied by an equally sheepish grin.

"Well, you see my men and I came to visit Tsuna. Afterwards I sent them off to have some down time, and started going to the hotel. However, I must have taken a wrong turn because I ended up here instead," he explained. Akiko giggled at his explanation. She knew of course Dino was nearly worthless without his men. After her little laughing fit subsided she took a good look at her friend. He was covered in scrapes, which made her shake your head. Quite honestly Akiko was amazed that he was still alive after all the falls, and close calls he'd had.

She had Dino go and sit down while she went to fetch the medical kit. She shook her head a small smile on her face. Even though he was the boss of a fairly powerful Mafia family, Dino didn't always seem the part. Especially when he was covered in bruises and cuts, like now.

"Honestly Dino-san you're such a klutz," Akiko said walking back into your living room. In reply the Italian simply gave her a lopsided smile. She sat next to him, and opened the kit, pulling out everything she'd need. She cleaned the wounds, and tried to be as gentle as possible though none were life-threatening. Then Akiko put some Band-Aids, gauze, and bandages over them. When she was satisfied she put everything she hadn't used back into the kit. She set the medical kit off to the side before turning her attention back to her visitor.

"Ne, Dino-san are you hungry?" Akiko asked.

"A little I suppose," Dino replied.

"Then I'll make us something to eat," Akiko stood again, and headed into her kitchen. She decided to make ramen with beef thrown in. Determination lit in her eyes. She pulled her hair into a pony tail. She boiled some water putting the noodles and beef in once it had reached the stage she wanted (forgive me if this is not how you do it. I have never made ramen before). When it was done Akiko poured some into two bowls. Once that was done she opened your fridge pulling out two bottles of ramene for Dino and herself. Then she carried everything back into her living room. As the two of them ate they talked about trivial things. Like how college was going for Akiko, and what Dino had been up to lately.

"That was good if I do say so myself," Akiko said. Dino nodded in agreement. Luckily he hadn't spilled the hot ramen on himself, or anything for that matter. Akiko made gather the bowls and empty bottles and stand. However, Dino beat her to it.

"I'll take care of them Aki," he said, "After all it's the least I could do."

"That's sweet of you, but I can take care of it myself," Akiko said trying to dissuade him. Of course he wouldn't hear of it, and began walking to the kitchen. Akiko knew he was going to fall when he stumbled forward halfway there. She closed your eyes, and waited to hear the sound of shattering dishes. However, all she heard what the 'thunk' of Dino hitting the ground. She looked up to find the blond on his back holding her dishes in the air. To say the least Akiko was surprised by this turn of events. She could see Dino let out a sigh of relief before he pulled himself to his feet.

Thankfully he made it to the kitchen with no further mishap, and put the dishes in the sink. While he had done that Akiko taken the medical kit back to its place, and returned sitting on the couch. Dino came out of the kitchen smiling, and Akiko had to smile in return. Of course his clumsiness would only let him off the hook for so long. He went to sit down, and managed to tangle his legs together. This resulted with him falling on top of the red head. Of course it didn't end there because in shock as she were Akiko couldn't guard herself fully, and ended up with Dino's lips on hers.

Her eyes widened, and seemed to be a brighter blue-green than ever. Dino as well was shocked, and because of this neither of them pulled away for a few minutes. Then Akiko shook herself mentally and pulled away as best she could. Dino quickly followed her lead and sat up. Her face was burning and Dino's didn't look much better. To top everything off that had been Akiko's first kiss.

"Gomena'sai Aki, I just tripped and…" Dino trailed off not sure where to go from there. Akiko and him sat in silence which became awkward before it was broken by her laughter. Dino stared at the red head bewildered beyond belief.

"You really are a klutz Dino. You're the only person I know that trips over his own feet on a constant basis," Akiko said tears of laughter running down her face. Her laughter started to die down a bit before she realized that Dino was laughing with her. The awkward atmosphere dissipated as the two of them laughed as did their blushes.

"You should know though, that you just stole my first kiss," Akiko said, and Dino stopped laughing and gave her a look.

"Ah, go-," he stopped when she held up her hand.

"But I'm glad it was you," Akiko said smiling her red framing your face. Dino smiled too before pulling her into a hug. She tensed for a minute until she realized what was going on, and returned the gesture. Dino may be a klutz, but sometimes that was a good thing.

 **Well, that's that. I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. Again please feel free to request an anime character. Which reminds me I've updated my list. So here it is:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Yona of the Dawn**

 **Soul Eater (kind of)**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Vampire Knight (sort of)**

 **Pokemon**

 **Bakugan**

 **YuGiOh**

 **Black Cat**

 **Black Butler (slightly)**

 **Possibly some Hetalia**

 **A bit of Naruto**

 **Vocaloid (yes I know they aren't anime, but I can do some one-shots if you like)**

 **Assassination Classroom (I just started watching this so please forgive me if any of them suck)**

 **Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Fairy Tail (kinda)**

 **And if I find any others I'll add them.**

 **With that I hope you'll send in a request, and continue reading. It's a pleasure to be writing these, and to know that you're reading them. So please continue reading them, and I hope to see you all again. With that I bid you farewell, until next time. Ja ne.**


	3. Cute

Kija x OC

Here's another one-shot from yours truly. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have the others. Well, in that case here we go. This story is also up on Wattpad and Quotev.

Lin had recently joined Yona and her little group, and to be quite honest she had her hands full. Though Yun was mostly in charge of taking care of everyone, Lin had decided to pitch in when she could. Currently she was sitting at the edge of a stream washing everyone's clothes. Lin had to smile a bit, even if the chore was monotonous at times. After a bit she could hear someone coming towards her. Suddenly there was a surprised yell. Lin blinked, and started to stand. However, before she could turn around something bumped into her.

She squealed in surprise, her golden hair flying behind her. Her emerald green eyes went wide as the water of the stream grew closer. With a splash Lin found herself sprawled out in the water. She turned around water dripping from her face, and found herself looking at a certain white haired individual. Kija's blue eyes were wide with surprise and there was a small blush on his face. Lin had to suppress a grin when she saw this.

"Ah L-Lin I…" Kija paused as her shoulders started to shake. Lin could see the panic in his eyes, and finally she had to let it out. Her laughter rang through the air startling the white haired man.

"S-sorry Kija, but your face…" Lin stopped laughter taking the place of words. Kija looked on puzzled of course the blond girl couldn't blame him. Suddenly he shivered, and Lin stopped confused. Then she glanced at his shoulder. Peering over the edge of his clothing was a stick insect. Kija followed her gaze and with a yelp started trying to dislodge the bug from his person. Suddenly he slipped, and fell towards Lin. Their foreheads connected with a sharp crack. Kija was clutching his head, and when the pain finally set in Lin did the same.

Of course the two of them were in a slightly awkward position, but at the moment the pain distracted them from this knowledge. It was when Kija moved that Lin realized he'd been on top of her. She felt a blush creep onto her face, and refused to meet the White Dragon's concerned blue gaze. When she did look up her eyes were drawn to Kija's shoulder on which the stick insect still resided. Lin stood, and reached up taking the bug off of his shoulder easily. Then with a flick of the wrist she sent the bug flying off towards the opposite bank. Kija sighed in relief making Lin smile.

"Thank you Lin, that thing wouldn't come off at all," Kija said.

"It was no problem at all Kija. Anyways I need to get back to work," Lin said kneeling beside the stream to finish washing the clothes, "By the way what brings you out here in the first place?"

"Ah, I came to see if you needed any help," Kija answered, "But it looks like you're doing just fine."

"Yep, all I have to do is finish this batch, and then the clothes," here Lin let out a sneeze which made both of them jump, "will be all taken care of."

The green eyed girl turned back to your work, but sneezed again. The White Dragon knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. Lin glanced at him a tiny blush on her face. She shivered a bit as a light breeze blew through before sneezing again.

"Your head feels warm. I think you may be catching a cold," Kija said, "You should come back to camp and rest."

"I can't the clothes need to be washed," Lin said another sneeze punctuating her sentence. Suddenly she was lifted up a yelp escaping her throat. Her blond hair dangled over Kija's arm. He turned and began taking Lin towards the camp her group had set up.

"K-Kija what are you doing?" Lin asked. He locked his blue eyes with her green eyes. She could feel her cheeks flush, but Kija didn't seem to notice.

"I'm taking you back so you can rest," Kija replied. Lin struggled weakly to escape his grasp. And nothing she said made him stop either. Finally she gave up allowing herself to relax in his arms. He held her gently as if afraid to hurt her, and Lin found herself thinking that it was cute. Finally they reached the open space that served as her group's camp for now. Yun looked up from the food he was cooking as Kija carried the blond in. He left Zeno in charge and came up to the two of them.

"What happened?" Yun asked concerned. Kija explained, and Yun sighed running a hand through his hair. He had Kija take Lin to the tent she shared with Yona, and then went to get his medical supplies. She was slowly falling into a fever induced sleep, though how she had caught a cold so fast Lin had no idea. Kija set the girl down gently on the bedding within the tent and covered her with blankets. Lin mumbled something which made Kija pause.

"Eh, did you say something Lin?" he asked.

"Thank you Kija," she murmured again. He smiled.

"You're very welcome Lin," Kija said. Suddenly he seemed sort of embarrassed, and Lin tilted her head puzzled. The tent was poorly lit so she couldn't really see anything but Kija's eyes. However, she thought she saw a slight blush on the White Dragon's face. Before she could say anything Yun came in with an herbal drink for her to take. Lin thanked him, to which his only reply was to remind her that he was a genius. After she'd taken the medicine Yun took the cup and left her and Kija alone again. She thought that she heard the young boy tell Kija to keep an eye on her, but Lin couldn't be sure. Once she was sure Yun was gone she spoke up.

"Kija, is something wrong? Are you getting sick too?" Lin was practically fighting sleep. Her emerald eyes were glazed with fatigue as she waited for the White Dragon to answer her. When he did he seemed flustered.

"N-no, nothing's wrong Lin," he said stuttering a bit, "at l-least I'm pretty sure nothing's wrong. But maybe I am getting sick."

Worried Lin sat up and placed her hand on his forehead. He stiffened and she was sure his face was red. Lin heard him gulp, and tilted her head again.

"Maybe you should have Yun take a look at you," she started, "If you are sick then it's probably my fault. So I…"

"You don't have to apologize," Kija said interrupting her. Lin looked at him puzzled head tilted and eyes filled with a questioning air. An awkward silence made itself present. A few minutes passed and Lin couldn't seem to find anything to say. Not only that but Kija didn't seem to want to elaborate on what he meant. Lin 's head was nodding as she fought against sleep. Finally she heard the whited haired man murmur something, but she wasn't able to tell what it was.

"Ne, Kija what did you just say?" Lin asked. He mumbled again and she sent him a weak glare.

"I said you're cute when you worry," Kija slapped his hands over his mouth as though he'd said something taboo. Lin blinked. Kija thought she was cute. A blush ran from one cheek to another as she processed his words.

"I-I'm sorry Lin. I don't know where that came from," Kija said apologetically. To his surprise the blond smiled and a blush that mirrored hers appeared on his face. He returned her smile hesitantly. Lin finally allowed sleep to start taking her as Kija helped her lie back down. He pulled the blanket over her before standing and making to leave the tent. Before he did she said one last thing.

"Ne, Kija, you're cute when you worry too," then Lin closed her eyes and drifted off. Kija smiled his blue eyes lingering on her face for a moment before he pushed his way out of the tent.

 **Well, what did you all think? I'll admit that this probably wasn't as good as my others, but I think it turned out okay. So this was just something that I had on my mind, and couldn't help but write. The list of anime I can do one-shots for hasn't gotten any add-ons so feel free to ask for a one-shot for any of those on the list. I will also apologize right now if any one-shot sucks. I will not make any excuses, but I will say some of these anime I've only seen a couple episodes of, however, I will do my best to make the one-shot you request as good as I can. So for now I bid you farewell, and hope you continue to read. Until next time ja ne.**


	4. Ice-Cream

Kaito Shion x OC

 **Yay! My first Vocaloid x OC one-shot! Ahem, so I hope you enjoy this, and I apologize for any rushedness in advance. Well, with that out of the way let's get started.**

Yuki was tossing and turning as she slept in the guest room at the Vocaloid Mansion. She was there quite often truthfully since she was friends with just about all the Vocaloids. Tonight was a little different than most as Yuki usually didn't get nightmares while staying here. But here she was in bed sweat coating her face and dampening her white hair. Finally she shot up, and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Her breathing was heavy at first, and took some time to settle. Then Yuki flopped back down onto the mattress, and closed her eyes. However, sleep eluded her making her sigh and sit up again.

"C'mon Yuki it was just a bad dream. You've had them before, so it shouldn't be such a big deal. Get a grip," the white haired girl tried giving herself a pep talk, but failed miserably. Finally she had enough. Throwing off the covers Yuki swung her legs over the side and stood. She made her way to the bedroom's door, and pulled it open. Once outside of her room she made her way to the right, which led to the kitchen. Yuki figured that if she couldn't get back to sleep a midnight snack might help. Thankfully she didn't get lost having traversed these halls many times in the past. But that wasn't always the case. Her shoulder-length hair moved slightly as she walked, and her ice blue eyes held a determined light.

Yuki finally came to the kitchen, and began poking around. She looked in the fridge, and found rice; an assortment of fish; Miku's prized leeks; a variety of fruit and vegetables; and some sake. Finding nothing of interest she closed the door, and moved to the cupboards. Cereal, and other breakfast foods filled these, along with several can openers and cooking utensils. Yuki sighed, and was resigned to sit up for a while with nothing. Then something occurred to her, and she turned back to the fridge. Yuki had neglected to look in the freezer section, but she now remedied that. Pulling open the door she was greeted by a couple frozen pizzas, popsicles of almost every flavor imaginable, some frozen dinners and the crown jewel of snack food ice-cream. Unfortunately it was the only one left, a cup of chocolate ice-cream.

She was torn as she knew this was most definitely Kaito's. Truthfully Yuki ate nearly as much ice-cream as the blue haired Vocaloid. It was probably why the two of them got along so well. Miku had once commented that though they could both be serious most of the time whenever ice-cream was involved they turned into little kids. And that was true. Finally her hunger won out, and Yuki snagged the ice-cream. Walking back to one of the cupboards she pulled out a container of sprinkles and poured some onto the frozen treat. Then she grabbed a spoon and headed to the very comfortable couch in the next room.

In no time at all the ice-cream was almost gone. Yuki was so lost in the bliss of the snack that she didn't notice Kaito walk in until it was too late. Blue met blue as their eyes locked and Yuki froze the last spoonful in her mouth. Kaito stood there wide eyed, and Yuki had an awkward sheepish grin on her face.

"Yuki-chan?" Kaito asked trying to be calm.

"H-hai, Kaito-kun," the blue eyed girl sent back.

"Was that the last of the ice-cream?" he asked, and Yuki nodded. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Yuki braced herself for anything, of course she didn't expect him to just sit there and stare at the wall. After a moment of tense and awkward silence she found the courage to speak.

"Gomen'nasai Kaito-kun, I really tried not to eat it, but…" here Yuki trailed off frowning. Kaito looked over at her and sent her a forced smile.

"It's fine Yuki-chan I should have been quicker," the blue haired Vocaloid said. Yuki could tell from his tone that it was not fine, not in the least.

"Ne Kaito-kun, if you want I could… well, I could buy you some ice-cream, and we could hang out somewhere," Yuki said. As soon as she mentioned ice-cream Kaito's eyes lit up and he hugged her. Startled by the action she could only sit there an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Arigatou Yuki-chan," Kaito said pulling away. Yuki smiled.

"It's the least I could do after eating your ice-cream here. But you know it did make me feel better," the white haired girl said. Kaito sent her a puzzled glance, and she realized what she'd said.

"Were you not feeling good before?" he asked. Yuki looked away refusing to meet his concerned gaze. He eventually got fed up with it, and forced her to look at him. With a hand on either side of her face he turned her head so that they were eye to eye. Yuki could feel her cheeks heating up, but she couldn't look away.

"Answer me Yuki," Kaito said, surprisingly stern, dropping the suffix. Finally she caved and told him all about the nightmare she had. As Yuki relived the final moments a few tears rolled down her face, but were quickly wiped away by Kaito's hand.

"Gomen Kaito-kun, you shouldn't have to worry about me," Yuki said a sad smile on her face.

"Baka of course I worry, you're my friend…" he trailed off shaking his head, "actually you're more than that."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yuki asked tilting her head to the side confused. She could see his cheeks turn red, but he answered her.

"I care about you a lot Yuki… I like you a lot too. As more than a friend," Kaito said. Yuki was sure that her face turned about ten different shades of red. Kaito looked embarrassed, and if she were honest Yuki was too. But if she were even more honest she would have to say that she was relieved. Over the years she'd begun to feel the same way. Finally Yuki noticed Kaito was waiting for a reaction to his words. Her reply was a small, but bright smile. Kaito breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it, and hugged her. This time she returned it.

The next day Yuki woke up on the couch with Kaito's arms around her waist, and a blanket over both of you. A giggling Miku caught her attention, and she looked over at the number one Vocaloid. She came closer and flashed a picture at Yuki. It was of Yuki with her face buried in Kaito's chest while sleeping. She made to grab Miku's phone and delete it but the teal-haired Vocaloid stepped away and Kaito held Yuki in place. Needless to say it wasn't long before everyone in the building knew about her and Kaito, but Yuki supposed it was worth it, and she had chocolate ice-cream to thank.

 **Well, that's a wrap. Extremely fluffy if I do say so myself. And for those of you whose minds went to the gutter when you got to the last paragraph no just no. They simply fell asleep… rather Yuki fell asleep, and Kaito followed her lead. That's all, end of story. Anyways, this was fun to write and I hope that you'll send in requests as I'd be more than happy to try my hand at some. Of course I will apologize now if any seem rushed or if they suck as I do not know all the characters from the anime I've watched, or because of the fact I've only seen a couple episodes. All I can promise is to do my best. With that I bid you all adieu and hope to see you next time.**


	5. Mistake

China x OC

Okay so this was an idea that came to me after I went shopping one day, and bought a panda onesie. Yeah, I got a panda onesie, sue me. Anyways after getting it I was inspired to do a China x OC one-shot. So for all you China fans out there I proudly present Mistake.

Sora breathed in deeply as she walked towards her friend China's house. It had been ages since the two of them had hung out, well that wasn't entirely true. It had been ages since the two of them had hung out alone. You see for a couples months China's siblings Hong Kong, South Korea, Japan, Taiwan, and Taiwan's friend Vietnam had all been hanging at China's house. While Sora and China enjoyed their company they also liked the time they spent with just each other. To be quite honest Sora really liked China, and as more than a friend. She had for a while, but since she didn't know if the feeling was mutual she'd kept quiet content with just being friends. Or at least that's what she told herself, but she was determined to tell China her feelings today.

Of course once Sora was standing outside the door to her friend's house her determination withered, and courage deserted her. She sighed, and knocked on the door. If she were being honest China's house always amazed her. It was huge with a very traditional air to it. There were several different wings. One led to the bedrooms; at least seven with five being set aside for China and his siblings with the other two used as guest bedrooms. Another led to the dojo and from there one could reach a zen garden which all of the Asian countries had worked hard on creating. A third went to the kitchen and dining area which bordered a room set aside just to talk and hang out in. The fourth led to the baths of which there were two; one for the ladies and one for the guys. And a fifth led to a library filled with books and scrolls, it was actually one of Sora's favorite rooms in the house.

Sora was shaken out of her thoughts when she realized no one had answered yet. She knew that China was supposed to be home and worry began dancing in her bright blue eyes. Without wasting a moment she pushed open the door, and entered the house (after slipping her shoes off of course). She checked everywhere starting with the dojo which was near the back, and ending at the bedrooms. China was nowhere to be found. Sora growled in defeat as worry gnawed at her heart. Suddenly her phone rang, and after a slight jump she picked it up.

"Hello," Sora said.

"Ah, Sora where are you aru?" China's voice asked through the speaker. She mentally sighed in relief glad that he was okay. But she was still angry that he hadn't even left a note or anything to ease her worries.

"Me, where are you?" she asked hotly.

"At the airport aru. Kiku's flight got delayed so I offered to stay with him aru," China said, "He actually just left, and I'm on my way home. Do you need a ride aru?"

"No I'm actually already here. Next time let me know in advance so that I don't worry about you being kidnapped or something," Sora scolded. She could just envision Yao hanging his head in shame.

"I will Sora, sorry for worrying you aru," China said apologetically, "I'll be home in an hour or two aru."

"Kay, I'll see you then," Sora said. She just couldn't stay mad at him. A small half smile made its way to her face as a couple strands of her pale brown hair fell forward.

"See you soon aru," China said.

"Oh and Yao, you're forgiven," she said.

"Thank you Sora," he said and Sora could feel the smile he had on his face. Then they both hung up. Sora flopped down on Taiwan's bed, her room being the last one she'd searched. Something sticking out of her closet caught Sora's attention and she stood making her way over to it. She pulled open the door, and found a panda onesie hanging from a hanger.

"Did Taiwan leave this here?" Sora wondered aloud. As she looked closer at it she wasn't sure if it actually belonged to her. It looked way too big to fit the female nation properly. But thinking about it maybe that was the point. Sora was about to shut the door when a sudden chill crept up on her. Shivering she glanced around wondering what the cause could be. Upon failing to locate anything that could be the source and the feeling persisting she reached out towards the onesie. As her fingers brushed the sleeve closest to her, she paused.

Sora had no idea whether or not it would be okay for her to borrow it, at least until this odd shivering of hers stopped. She finally made up her mind and took the cute onesie from its hanger and put it on. Of course she was almost swimming in it, but it wasn't quite as bad as she'd thought it would be. She ran her fingers along the sleeve marveling at how soft it felt. Not only that but it was also very warm.

"No wonder Taiwan likes this thing. Wonder why she left it here though?" Sora asked aloud. Of course she received no answer to that. Then she finally realized that she had about an hour or more alone. Sora cursed underbreath about her idiocy of not bringing something to do. Sighing she fell onto Taiwan's bed once more.

"Has her bed always been this comfortable?" she mumbled into the mattress, "Maybe a little nap is in order. I don't think anyone would mind," Sora's voice was swallowed by the bed. Soon her breathing evened out into the breathing of one asleep. The last thought she had was that there was a familiar smell coming from nearby, but before she could figure out what or where her grip on reality shattered and she surrendered herself to dreams.

~later~

China's car pulled into the driveway, and he got out. The dark haired Chinese boy's chocolate brown eyes were filled with tiredness, but excitement as well. He'd had a hectic start to the day, trying to get his siblings up and to the airport was quite a hassle. But that was behind him now, and he had the rest of the day to spend with his friend Sora. If he were to be quite honest he cared for her deeply on a level that far exceed siblinghood, or friendship. But of course he was worried that she didn't feel the same, and had kept it all locked away, and acted like those feelings didn't exist.

But moving on China entered his house and removed his shoes, leaving them next to Sora's. He went to his room to change into something more comfortable than what he was wearing at the moment. Once he opened the doors though he found that something was missing.

"Where did it go aru?" China asked himself. After a moment's thought he checked his siblings' rooms. Starting with Hong Kong, moving on to South Korea, and then finally checking Japan's. When what he was searching for wasn't to be found in the Japanese's room he entered Taiwan's, and his eyes went wide. A small blush wormed its way onto his face as he took in the sight before him. Sora was lying on Taiwan's bed with one of the many Hello Kitty plushies in her arms. Her face was peaceful and a small smile was present on her face. But what really threw him was that she was wearing what he'd been looking for, and it made her look one hundred times cuter. (Yes for those of you who couldn't guess it Sora is wearing China's panda onesie).

China swallowed trying to remain calm. He'd forgotten that Taiwan had borrowed it for a couple nights since she'd been a little cold. She must have forgotten to put it back in his room in the rush to get to the airport. A moan caught his attention and he looked back to Sora who was stirring. His friend sat up and looked at him through bleary eyes. She blinked a couple times before becoming more lucid, and once that happened a blushed rocketed onto her face.

Sora stared at China in shock. He appeared to be in the same boat though. She felt heat blossom on her cheeks, and noticed that China was blushing to.

"I'm really sorry, I was just borrowing it. I'll put it back," she said flustered. Before Sora could make a move to stand or really any move at all her arms were pinned to her side by a sneak attack hug from China. Now she was even more flustered; her face as red, or redder than the tomatoes that Spain and Romano loved so much.

"C-China," Sora squeaked, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Sorry but you're just really cute aru," China said. Sora's mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. Not to mention that she was sure that her entire body was beet red now.

"E-eh?" she managed to squeak. Sora still couldn't quite believe that she'd been called cute. And by China, the very man she loved. She could feel her heart trying to break free of her ribcage as it pounded harder and harder. Not only that but the scent she couldn't place earlier was now stronger; the scent of tea and jasmine. And it was coming from China and it had been coming from the onesie which meant that this was actually China's property. And that made Sora blush even more.

"I said you're really cute aru," China said as he pulled away to be able to look Sora in the eye, "and wo ai ni Sora," he stuttered a bit at the second part but that didn't matter because though she didn't know much Chinese Sora knew exactly what he said.

"Yao… wo ai ni too," she said not looking away from his brown eyes which were locked with her blue ones. And suddenly she found herself kissing China, and she smiled. And to think all it took was a mistake made by Taiwan to get the confession to come out.

~EXTRA~

Taiwan looked at her computer screen mentally squealing, and physically squealing as well. This earned her a few odd looks, but it was totally worth it. Why, because the hidden camera in her room had shown her China confessing to Sora, and the brunette returning the feelings. And when the two of them kissed her fangirling had reached a maximum that she couldn't contain anymore.

"I just knew that would work. Good thing I left China's onesie in my closet," Taiwan squealed. Another mission accomplished by Taiwan the matchmaker.

 **Well what you all think. I hope I got China's personality down, and didn't making him OOC. And hopefully Taiwan is in character as well. I don't know much about her so gomen'nasai if I botched her character. Well, with that this is a rap for this one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it, and see you next time. Sayonara minna!**


	6. Don't Disappear

**Me: Okay so this was inspired by Romano's Hetaloid version of Self-Inflicted Achromatic. I don't exactly like what the song is implying but the ending is much better than the beginning. I cry every time I listen to him sing, the song fits him well, but it's so sad. But anyway I'll get on with this one-shot so please bear with me if it's not all that good. Oh and a warning for you this will have _attempted_ suicide so if you don't want to read that then feel free to stop now. With that here we go.**

* * *

Romano x OC

The sun shone down brightly. A few clouds drifted along the bright blue sky. Birds sang their songs here and there. And friends hung around with friends. All in all it was a beautiful day, and Flora intended to enjoy every minute of it. In fact she was on her way to see Romano, and his brother Italy. They were two of her best friends though Romano sometimes acted like he could care less. Thankfully it wasn't very far from her place to theirs and she arrived in record time. Flora knocked on the door and patiently waited for it to be answered. And she didn't wait long.

"Flora it's-a good to see you," Italy chirped happily when he opened the door. She sent him a smile.

"Same here Italy," Flora said, "Hey, where's Romano?"

She was puzzled by the absence of the elder Italian. He usually wouldn't be far behind Italy in greeting her, even if he said it was just to be polite.

"Fratello said he-a was going for a walk," the younger Italian said, "But he-a should've been-a back by now."

"If you want I'll go look for him," Flora said. Italy nodded and she was immediately gone back the way she came searching for her friend. What she didn't know was that Romano had said something, something very worrying.

 _*flashback (third person POV)*_

 _"Ve~ fratello Flora is-a coming over today," Italy said happily to his brother. Romano said nothing, just huffed._

 _"Aren't-a you excited?" Italy asked._

 _"Why should I-a be excited about-a seeing the ragazza. We-a practically see her every-a day," Romano said._

 _"Is-a something the matter fratello?" Italy asked concern swimming in his honey colored eyes._

 _"No why-a would there-a be?" the elder brother asked._

 _"Well, you-a seem upset," the younger said, "And-a I just-a tho-"_

 _"Well, there's-a not! I'm-a going for a walk. I'll-a be back later… maybe," Romano said, the last word lowered to a whisper tone. But Italy still heard, and it scared him._

 _*flashback end*_

Flora had looked practically everywhere, stopping people and asking if they saw a grumpy Italian walk by. A few people had seen Romano heading towards the school. She thanked everyone she talked to. Now Flora was worried. She knew that Romano felt inferior to Italy sometimes, he said so himself once. He opened up to her one night though he denied it ever happened.

Emotions flooded her pale green eyes as she continued walking. Fear, and worry the major ones. She quickened her pace though she didn't know why. Flora's long red hair swaying as she did.

 _'Please don't let him do anything stupid,'_ she thought, hoping and praying that he had just gone on a walk like Italy had said. Suddenly the school loomed in her sight. Flora tilted her head back a little looking at the three-story building's roof. A flash of beige caught her attention. She was sure that was Romano walking into the school. Flora felt herself break into a run. She entered the building just in time to see her friend begin walking up the stairs leading to the roof. She quickly followed him, thankful that school was closed for the week, allowing her to move through the hall with no threat of being trampled or delayed.

Flora pushed the door to the roof open to see Romano striding towards the roof's edge. His posture seemed to scream both defeat but purpose as well. Flora's green eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do. Without thinking she rushed away from the stairwell, and threw her arms around the Italian; hugging him from behind. She felt him stiffen and look over his shoulder.

"What are-a you doing ragazza?" he asked upset until he saw the tears pouring down her face. He'd never seen Flora cry before. She was always smiling around him and his brother, and if he were being honest it kind of annoyed him (but he also liked that about her). But right now he'd have liked to see her smiling.

"Don't you disappear on me Romano," Flora sobbed into his jacket.

"It-a would be better if I-a did ragazza," Romano said, "There's-a no one who would-a miss me."

"Your wrong!" the red head cried startling him, "Italy, Spain, and the others would miss you. And so would I."

Flora felt Romano pry her arms away from his waist. And she felt her heart quicken as she feared he would head towards the edge again. Through her blurry vision she watched him turn around to face her, but he made no attempt to go anywhere.

"Why?" Flora heard Romano ask.

"Why what?" she asked tears still rolling down her face.

"Why would you-a miss me ragazza?" Romano asked. Flora smiled as best she could through the tears.

"Well, I love you that's why," she said. Romano looked at her startled. The girl that always smiled, the one that was crying right now loved him. He'd never even thought that she'd feel that way about him. Truth be told he liked her too, but he'd always assumed she liked his brother over him.

"You love-a me?" he asked still not believing it. Flora nodded a blush on her tear-stained face. She refused to meet his eyes afraid of what his reaction would be. She was suddenly pulled into an embrace, and to her surprise Romano was shaking.

"R-Romano?" she asked concerned. Something wet landed on her sleeve and she realized that Romano was crying. He was always so good at hiding his emotions, but now he just couldn't keep it in. Still startled that he was actually showing emotion other than anger or even embarrassment Flora slowly returned the hug.

"Ragazza… Flora," she heard him say, "Let's-a go somewhere else."

"Okay," she said a smile on her face. She felt Romano take her hand and she let him lead you down the stairs and out of the school. At least she knew that he wasn't going to disappear on her anytime soon. As they left the school she made a mental note to text the others later and let them know Romano was okay now.

* * *

Whew, complete. This was a bit difficult for me to write since Romano is one of my favorite characters, but it's done now. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm still accepting requests so don't be afraid to ask for one. As long as it stays at most PG-13. I'm not going any higher than that. With that ja ne.


End file.
